


Unexpected Guest

by orbis_terrarum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy Short, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Never Trust Russia with a Saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbis_terrarum/pseuds/orbis_terrarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan Braginsky drops in to make an alliance. Literally drops in, figuratively makes an alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "There was this one political cartoon that I came across when flipping through a History textbook some time ago (being a dork, this is what I do in my spare time). I remember LOLing really hard at it, because it had a picture of Uncle Sam (US) and John Bull (UK) in bed together, but there's a hole in the ceiling from where Stalin is falling onto the bed as well. The whole thing was portraying USSR's entrance into the war on the Allied side.
> 
> If somebody would write a ficlet depicting this (particularly the fact that they're in bed together and from nowhere, Russia appears in there right next to them) I would love them forever.  
> Better yet, if somebody could actually find the picture and post it here, I'd love them forever too~"

Arthur has Alfred by the hair and the hip, dragging him back to meet each thrust--the American is moaning, mouth wide open, skin flushed. He's ravishing like this, thinks Arthur as he buries himself in that firm arse. Gorgeous, back tautly muscled, shoulders bunched with the strain of supporting his weight. "You--you'll--you'll follow _me_ now," he pants, and Alfred laughs.

"Y-yeah? I'll be-- _I'll_ call the shots here--I'm the hero--oh, yeah--"

Their only warning is an ominous grating sound, before the ceiling collapses.

Alfred and Arthur exchange an awkward glance. They pause. Disconnect. Peer into the rubble of boards and plaster and long white (very familiar) scarf.

"Hi~" says Ivan, giving a cheery little wave. He looks up at the ceiling, from which plaster chips are still falling like snow, and his expression is dazzled. "I wondered what would happen if I sawed all the floorboards under me ... and now I know!"

He blinks, realizing for the first time that Alfred and Arthur are absolutely naked under the plaster dust. Arthur scowls--he would offer a caustic remark, but the ludicrous situation renders any sarcastic comment rather redundant.

They stare. Ivan stares back.

After a moment, Alfred grins and offers Ivan a hand. "Hey, there!" he says, as though this is perfectly normal visiting etiquette in his country. For all Arthur knows, it might be.

Ivan beams and climbs to his feet--dusted in white, absolutely enormous, and still probably armed with a saw. Arthur realizes, against all reason, that he is bloody _beautiful_.

Therefore, when Alfred draws Ivan down into a long kiss, Arthur can't say that he minds the company.


End file.
